


Constellations

by cmk418



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Kaylee's always had a fascination with the stars
Relationships: Kaylee Frye/Inara Serra





	Constellations

She never wanted to be a pilot herself, but, ever since she was a little girl, Kaylee had a fascination with the stars. She read a book about the myths and legends from Earth-that-was and how the people on that planet would draw crude diagrams linking one star to another and naming them after gods and heroes. Out here, she supposed the stars were the same ones they looked at all those years ago, but traveling through them, she could never seem to find a pattern.

Instead, she designed her own constellations from memory – little teasing bites making tiny red marks across the surface of Inara’s flawless skin.  



End file.
